


Home Before You Know it

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully - Freeform, Gen, Parenthood, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Post-Season 11; Scully goes to a work conference and Mulder is left with the baby at home.





	Home Before You Know it

**Author's Note:**

> You may read my first post-S11 fic: Within Those Hours (in my profile). I apologize for any grammatical errors. *Italicized means "over the phone"*

_“Hey! Done with my last session for the day, off to dinner now. How are you guys? I miss you, love you! Let’s FaceTime soon.”_ Mulder reads as he gently pried his phone from Ivanna’s tiny hands.

“Look, Vee, Mommy misses us too.” He says as he plants a kiss on the crown of the baby’s head. “Do you wanna give her a call? Let’s give her a call.” Ivanna gurgles and whimpers slightly as Mulder raised the cell phone where she couldn’t reach it. Mulder bounces her on his knee and she quiets down.

 _“Hi!”_ Scully greets as her face appeared on the screen.

Ivanna’s blue eyes lit up and she leaned forward to grab the phone, “Mama!”

 _“Hi, sweetheart! It’s so good to see you!”_ Scully exclaims and Mulder smiles seeing his wife interacting with their baby.  _“Are you having fun with Daddy? Have you had dinner yet?”_

“Oh we’re having lots of fun, aren’t we Vee?” Mulder pipes in and blows a raspberry on the baby’s neck making her laugh. “And yes she already had her dinner of butternut squash and a bit of applesauce. She’s also bathed and ready for bed, aren’t you, love bug?”

“Dada!”

 _“Yes, it does look like you guys are having fun and dinner sounds yummy. I wish I’m there with you guys though.”_ Scully sighs and Mulder looks at her sympathetically, knowing how much she hates to be away from Ivanna, even when she’s working at the hospital.  _“But anyway, how was your day?”_

“We went to the farmer’s market, played at the park, and this little one drooled on most of Daddy’s spare notes for his class on Thursday.” Scully giggled and the baby followed suit. “What about you? How’s Baltimore?” Mulder asks.

_“Fine. Can’t wait to be home.”_

“Don’t worry, you’ll be with home before you know it.”

Scully was about to respond when a colleague of hers called her name.

 _“I have to go, I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I love you both so much.”_ She says as she blows them a kiss.

“Blow Mommy a kiss, Vee.” Mulder prompts Ivanna who followed the gesture making her parents smile. “Bye bye, Mommy! We love you too.” They wave Scully goodbye and Ivanna shouts her name.

 _“Bye!”_ Scully waves back and ends the call.

Mulder was about to put the phone down on the coffee table when Ivanna swiftly grabbed it from his hand and clutched it tightly.

“Mama?” she asked as she looked up to her dad and stared back at the black screen.

“Mommy had to go, Vee. Remember she said ‘bye bye’?” Mulder tells her and before he knows it, Ivanna burst into tears. Her cheeks went red and her eyes watered making her irises turn a dark shade of blue. Tiny hands still clutching the phone.

“Oh, honey, Mommy’s gonna be home soon, I promise.” Mulder tells her as he lifted her up and paced the floor, trying to calm her down.

Mulder’s heart clenched as he hears her daughter’s cries. He didn’t expect this reaction from her and seeing her cry makes him want to cry too.

Ivanna continued to cry and wail and call out for Scully and it didn’t mellow down until she accidentally pressed the home button and saw the lock screen wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Scully smiling towards the camera; cheeks red from the cold and snow falling around them. It was a photo that Mulder took when Ivanna experienced snow for the very first time.

“Mama!” she exclaimed and pressed the phone close to her chest and Mulder didn’t have the heart to take it away from her, so he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on Scully’s side of the bed.

“Do you want milk?” he asks and when the baby nodded he handed her her bottle. She held the bottle with one hand and the phone with the other.

“Dada gwizz” Ivanna tells Mulder a couple of minutes later. The sides of her mouth had milk on them and Mulder wiped them off.

“You want Grizz?” he asks and Ivanna nods. “Here you go.” Mulder grabs the bear that was on the nightstand and hands it to her. She gives her the bottle and trades it with her prized teddy bear that her big brother had given her when she was born and it has been her constant companion ever since.

She falls asleep snuggled against Mulder with her head on Scully pillow, her copper colored hair fanning her face. An arm clinging to the bear and her hand still clutching the phone like a life line.

“I love you, Ivanna.” Mulder whispers and kisses her hand and drifts off to sleep as well.

 

He hears laughter and squealing when he woke up and his mood brightens as he spots Scully on their bed with Ivanna on her lap. She was tickling the baby and they looked like they’ve been having fun for some time.

Scully smiles at him when she sees that he has woken up, “Morning, sleepyhead.” she says and leans in to kiss him on the lips.

“Good morning.” Mulder greets and kisses her back and kisses Ivanna’s cheek as well. “Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?”

“Evening session was canceled and we were free to go, so I decided to take the earliest flight out and here I am.” she explained.

Mulder smiled and pulled her down to the bed and the three of them cuddled until Ivanna needed a diaper change.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in tumblr: novemberjuliet22. Send your reviews down below! xoxo


End file.
